


Not The Only Way

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Game(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: There was so much he wanted to tell her, Cloud didn’t know where to begin.  She was his strength.  He may have left Midgar to get stronger for her but thinking of her kept him from giving up when things got tough.  Even memories that began to surface from what he seemed the “dark time”, those five years he lost to Hojo, thoughts of her kept him going, kept him alive.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 58





	Not The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the FFVII White Day Exchange

Another dream. Cold sweat clung to Cloud’s skin as he focused on breathing. In, hold, out, pause. He recalled in flashes what he had seen. Memories. More and more of himself was returning, his mind parsing out what belonged to him and what he had borrowed from Zack. Then came the guilt. Forgetting his best friend and parading around like his ghost. That thought lead to Aerith causing conflicting emotions to bubble up. She said once she wanted to meet the real him and Cloud felt shame for acting like someone she cared about. Then the pain and sorrow for not being able to save his friend, being weak once again.

Cloud sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, taking a few more steadying breaths. He wasn’t weak anymore, he knew that, even if it was largely thanks to Hojo for his physical strength. His mental strength though, thanks to Tifa’s help and her unwavering faith in him, was now sound. 

Tifa. He wondered where she was right now.

It was getting dark outside when he pulled the curtain to the side. Across the street a man was setting up a cart, to sell something most likely. Costa del Sol seemed like a strange place to be after everything that had happened, but it was peaceful. After a brief stay in Cosmo Canyon the AVALANCHE members put plans into motion. Now that Shinra was gone order would need to be placed. Reeve took up the mantle of leadership and explained he’d like to dismantle the reactors. He’d need manpower and time, though. Junon would be his first stop, to convert the underwater reactor into a giant hydroelectric generator. Cid and Vincent were going to stay with him to help with that and the transition of the Shinra buildings into offices and workspace areas. Before that, they dropped Yuffie off in Wutai to be with her family. Red stayed in Cosmo Canyon for the time being, wanting to grieve properly and to read the things his grandfather left behind.

Costa del Sol was Barrett’s idea. Before jumping back into the fray to help the world he wanted time. Time with Marlene, time to breathe. Barrett knew he wasn’t done yet, either. But he felt a little time to be with the most important person he wanted to protect was necessary. The world’s problems would be there when he was ready to get to it.

Cloud had voiced the same desire. Time. With Sephiroth gone things were slowing down, to him anyway, and it was letting him think. He knew there was a lot to process. Even with Tifa’s help before he knew there were still things he’d have to work through.

Tifa joined them. Maybe for her own break, or maybe it was worry, Cloud was glad to have her with him all the same.

Cloud pushed himself up out of bed. He grabbed the shirt he picked up at the gift shop, black with a crab on the front, and put it on. He kept the grey sweatpants on and slid his feet into sandals. He ran a hand through his hair but deemed it a lost cause. He needed to see Tifa, it couldn’t wait any longer. 

The dream he’d had, the memory, was seeing her broken and bleeding on the reactor bridge. It had shifted to him looking up at her as he fell. Then she was falling, as a kid, and no matter how hard he tried and reached out, he could never reach her. He couldn’t yell, couldn’t do anything. Weak.

But not anymore. This time he’d reach her and he wouldn’t let go. Cloud just hoped he wasn’t too late.

He found her on a pier a good ways down from the town. The sun was beginning to set, the air taking on a chill. Cloud watched her watching the horizon. Tifa’s new teal sundress hugged her hips, the skirt caught by the wind and flowing beside her. Her hair was braided and over her shoulder, a style she’d adopted once they’d arrive to the beach town. 

There was so much he wanted to tell her, Cloud didn’t know where to begin. She was his strength. He may have left Midgar to get stronger for her but thinking of her kept him from giving up when things got tough. Even memories that began to surface from what he seemed the “dark time”, those five years he lost to Hojo, thoughts of her kept him going, kept him alive.

Tifa was kind, warm, compassionate, beautiful. She was home. Not just because she was the last person from Nibelheim along with himself, but Cloud just felt right with her. Safe. Happy.

Cloud took a few steps closer, the words bubbling up but he still didn’t know what to say. There was so much he felt, he could burst.

Words. Words aren’t the only way...

Her words that night beneath the Highwind, brief and true. Tifa showed him how she felt with her lips on his and a hand around his cock. Cloud had come undone, spilling into her mouth and his fingers in her hair. He’d wanted to say it then, that he loved her, but was afraid it would be brushed off since they were most likely heading toward their end. Cloud almost touched her. He had reached for her thigh when she asked to be held.

Tifa trembled in his arms and he held her tighter, his tears falling silently along her quiet sobs.

Words aren’t the only way to show her how he felt. 

Cloud closed the distance, stopping right behind Tifa as she turned to him.

“Cloud, you’re up!” She have a soft chuckled and spun to face him fully. What was left of the sun flowed softly behind her. “Can’t believe you slept the day away. You missed out on Marlene’s sand castle.”

“That is a tragedy...” Cloud slowly, oh so slowly, raised his hand. Tifa’s eyes flicked to it and back to him, her brow raising just slightly, questioning. His fingers met her cheek, then his palm. Cloud gave her a chance to pull away if she wished. Instead, her eyes closed and she hummed.

“Cloud?”

“Let me show you.”

Cloud pressed a kiss to her lips, chaste but firm. His fingertips slid down to her jaw, tilting her chin up. He felt a hand on his shirt and he smiled, glad she was pulling and not pushing.

“Cloud Strife don’t laugh at me.” 

“I’m not, I’m not. And I’m not done either.” He was only beginning.

Tifa gasped against his mouth when his hand dropped further, sliding over the fabric covering her chest. Beautiful, sexy, were the thoughts behind his touch. His kisses moved to her cheek then under her ear. Cute, someone he cherished.

“Cloud...” Tifa’s moan made him shiver. Cloud took another step, pressing her back against the wooden rail. Fingers squeezed her hip. Need you. And she somehow understood. “Yes, please—“

Cloud hoisted her up easily and stepped between her legs. He dragged the skirt up on one side as he moved and dropped his head to kiss her neck.

“Tifa.” Cloud traced his tongue up her neck and she tilted back, legs splaying wider. His fingers met wet fabric. His thumb rubbed over it, a low guttural moan escaping him and he suddenly realized how hard he was. Cloud rolled his hips against Tifa’s legs as if telling her how much he wanted her, what she did to him, too.

She was trembling again and he held her tighter, but no one would be crying tonight. 

After looking around to make sure they were relatively alone, Cloud pushed her panties aside and Tifa’s breath hitched. He wasted no time, he’d already wasted enough. His finger slipped between her lips where it was more wet and warm. He made a circle, pushing against her clit.

“Cloud, oh, Cloud.” 

Cloud kissed her again, letting his finger sink inside of her. It was impossibly hotter and tight. His cock twitched in his pants but he ignored it for now. This was about Tifa and he had more to say.

He was out of his element here though. Cloud is pretty certain he had little to no experience, that he could remember anyway. But her pants and gasps encouraged him, giving him confidence as he slid a finger, then two, in and out of her. He curled them, twisted them, pulled them out to slip along her clit, where Tifa became louder. At one point his thumb pressed and his fingers curled at the same time and she squeezed around him, her body going tense. He kept moving his thumb, the wetness increasing and her nails digging into his shoulder. She finally squeaked out a stop and Cloud pulled away, worried.

“No, no, Cloud. It’s alright. Better than alright.”

“But you said stop.”

Her pink cheeks turned darker. “Because it was sensitive...Cloud, this, is it...you really—“

“Yes.” Cloud hugged Tifa to him. “You’re everything to me. I...I don’t want to spend anymore time not being with you. I love you, Tifa. I’m sorry I didn’t know how to tell you before.”

He felt her hug him back and she smiled against his neck. And he knew she loved him too. 

The sun set fully and they left the pier hand in hand, ready to start the next chapter of their lives together


End file.
